


Sans x reader

by EmberTheFlareon



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Reader Is Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheFlareon/pseuds/EmberTheFlareon





	Sans x reader

As I walked down through the temple, I couldn't help but smile a little. "I'm finally going to do it..... I'm going to free my friends and I from the Underground" I thought, touching the jar of monster hearts I kept with the rest of my stuff. "They'll all be free.... Toriel, Muffet, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans....." I started to slow down a bit when I thought of Sans. "Wow...... its been a while since I saw him....." I thought as my smile faded away a little, remembering the last time I saw him was in Snowdin.

"Y'know kid, you don't have to do this"

"But, Sans, if I don't go, I'll...... we'll be stuck here forever"

I stood in front of the next gate to Waterfall but Sans stood in my way, trying to persaude me not to go. "I know, Frisk, but....... I wouldn't live with myself if you got hurt" he sighed. I smiled and hugged him. "I know.... but I need to do this for the sake of everyone" I said, pulling away a little. He thought about for a while beforing out of the way. ".... be careful, kid" he said as I walked past him. "I will" I said before walking walking into Waterfall.

"I wonder if he's ok...... if he's still going to Grillby's...." I kept on walking and soon enough, i was in the temple. As my heart pounded, I took a deep breath and continued foward with determination. As I got closer and closer to the door, I felt a cool breeze past behind me, causing me to turn around only to see that there was nothing there. "Huh....." I thought before turning around and continuing only to see a famiiar monster in front of me. "Hey, kid, what took you so long?" Sans said, grinning. I stood there, frozen. "S-Sans?" I said, my eyes wide. "Yep" he chuckled. I stood there for a while before I took off running toward him and hugged, knocking us both to the ground. He hugged back tightly. "I- I missed you, Sans" I mumbled through his jacket. He patted my head, smiling. "I know...... I missed you too, frisk......"


End file.
